


Warhammer 40k - Le fossoyeur oublié

by Ashizian



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Aeldari | Eldar (Warhammer 40.000), Dark Fantasy, Gen, Gothic, Grimdark, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Battles, Space Opera
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian
Summary: Le vaisseau commercial "Anderson's Pride", en transit urgent entre deux systèmes stellaires, est arraché du Warp et découvre par accident un Craftworld Eldar perdu. Désormais incapables de repartir, les membres de l'équipage vont vite devoir imaginer une solution pour s'échapper, avant que leur présence n'attire l'attention.





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Capitaine ! Répondez, capitaine !_

Un grognement de douleur s'élève d'un lit somptueux en bois précieux. L'homme allongé sur la couverture ouvre les yeux en gémissant. Ses traits sont tirés et son visage fatigué ressemble à celui d'un cadavre qu'on aurait récemment ramené à la vie :

 _\- Bon sang, ils sont incapables de gérer ce foutu navire !_ Marmonne-t-il avec colère, avant de tousser longuement.

Il s'assied ensuite sur le bord du matelas, les mains pressées contre ses tempes. Sa longue barbe brune ressemble à un buisson sauvage. Ses dents lui font un mal atroce. Le malheureux peine à reprendre conscience. Quelle idée d'avoir bu autant, hier soir !

_\- Capitaine ! L'interphone !_

_\- Merde, mais fermez-là ! Vous voyez pas que j'ai une putain de gueule de bois ?_ Hurle-t-il en se levant.

Il manque de trébucher, titube puis s'écroule pour vomir dans une poterie d'excellente facture. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'homme crache longuement et bruyamment ses poumons. Sa tenue est dans un état déplorable. Plus jamais on ne le reprendra à trinquer avec un inquisiteur impérial ! Ces... ces monstres tiennent mieux l'alcool qu'un officier de marine ! Il frappe de toutes ses forces contre le bouton rouillé de l'interphone. L'engin grésille, tandis qu'il lance avec colère : 

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?_

_\- Capitaine, nous avons été éjectés du Warp avant la destination prévue. Notre navigateur a un problème. Votre présence est requise, immédiatement._

La voix a l'air tellement déformée qu'on ne saurait même pas dire si son interlocuteur est un homme, une femme ou un technoprêtre. Cependant, il sait reconnaître son officier en second. Le gamin parle comme si c'était lui qui commandait ce foutu bâtiment. L' _Anderson's Pride_ appartient au capitaine Anderson et à personne d'autre !

 _\- J'arrive dans quinze minutes, gamin !_ Termine-t-il en frappant une seconde fois sur le bouton, mettant fin à l'horrible sifflement.

Le capitaine soupire et se relève en s'aidant d'une commode. Cette pièce est largement trop chaude. Une semaine déjà que le contrôle climatique du vaisseau est déréglé. Les techniciens en charge de le remettre en marche hésitent sur la marche à suivre. Du personnel au rabais. Tous des idiots ! L'officier se déshabille, entre dans la salle de bain, prend une courte douche et enfile des habits propres. L'homme se fige devant l'autel dédié l'Empereur et prononce une prière, qu'il termine par un sec :

_\- L'Empereur protège !_

Enfin, il ouvre la porte et fonce vers la passerelle à quelques mètres de là. Le personnel s'agite dans tous les sens. On peut entendre un hurlement abominable :

_\- Pitié ! Silence !_

On dirait la voix du navigateur. Le capitaine déboule en criant sur l'énorme sphère où l'intéressé réside, son Sanctum :

_\- Qu'on fasse fermer sa gueule à ce putain de débile ! S'il veut du silence, que ce crétin commence par lui-même !_

Le commandant en second approche. Il est impeccablement habillé et coiffé. Son uniforme d'un blanc éclatant, très prétentieux, a été parfaitement repassé. Il dénote avec les couleurs plus modestes du reste des officiers. La marine marchande n'est pas rigide avec ses uniformes. Tant que vous portez quelque chose de convenable à votre fonction, en général, vos supérieurs laissent faire. Ce n'est pas qu'Anderson se sentait laxiste, mais le gamin apporte aussi du prestige dans ses bagages. Un fils de gouverneur planétaire, que son paternel contraint à faire carrière dans la flotte avant de l'autoriser à reprendre l'héritage familial. Le gars n'étant pas idiot, il s'est enrôlé dans la marine commerciale plutôt que militaire. Un garçon séduisant avec des cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Le navigateur cesse soudainement de hurler :

 _\- Bonne soirée, capitaine ?_ Demande son second en profitant du retour au calme.

_\- Abominable, Titus. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à l'autre attardé ?_

_\- Aucune idée ! Notre vaisseau a quitté le Warp d'un coup et le navigateur s'est mis à crier des choses du genre : "L'astronomican a disparu !", "La lumière est aveuglante !", "Les murmures sont insupportables !"_

_\- Charmant. Voilà qui doit rassurer mon équipage. Pourquoi ces trucs n'arrivent qu'à nous ? Déjà, la semaine dernière, il s'est mis à me chanter le Geste de Valpis par l'interphone, à l'envers ! Ce mutant est tellement déformé que je doute qu'il lui reste un seul neurone fonctionnel._

_\- Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation a de quoi être préoccupante. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un champ de débris, à mi-chemin de l'objectif. Nos instruments indiquent qu'on a dérivé de plusieurs parsecs du chemin délimité.  
_

_\- On est plus sur une voie navigable ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Saloperie... allons voir l'emmerdeur à trois yeux._

Le Sanctum fait deux ponts de haut. Sur ce modèle de bâtiment, on peut l'observer depuis la passerelle. Un ascenseur conduit directement au centre, mais très rare sont ceux qui osent l'emprunter. Personne n'aime être à proximité d'un navigateur. L' _Anderson's Prid_ e sert de transporteur long courrier. Un petit navire, conçu pour livrer des marchandises dans l'urgence. Le capitaine Anderson l'a reçu, il y a vingt ans, en récompense de ses accomplissements dans la campagne de Sethrepalen. Un cadeau inestimable : posséder son propre bâtiment, pour un officier de marine, revient à devenir noble. L'homme vit depuis comme un prince et s'enrichit grassement. Seulement, cette abomination technologique enchaîne les avaries.

Les deux hommes entrent dans l'ascenseur et ferment la grille. L'appareil se met en marche et monte en révélant l'immensité de la timonerie. On pourrait y construire un village ! La cabine se fige et Titus ouvre. Un couloir lugubre attend. La sphère est creuse. Une architecture complexe de tuyaux, de câbles et de mécanismes baroques à l'utilité obscure. Des cartes de navigation sont visibles sur les parois. On remarque une odeur d'encens. Il faut une minute pour atteindre le cœur de la sphère, où est installé une sorte de trône en bronze. Un homme affreusement muté est assis. Son crâne semble énorme, ses bras sont si long qu'ils traînent sur le sol. Un troisième œil brillant est visible sur son front protubérant. Il bave et marmonne sans discontinuer.

C'est toujours quand il le voit qu'Anderson regrette de ne pas avoir été généreux avec la Navis Nobilite, la guilde qui représente les maisons de navigateurs. Il se trouve lié par serment à une famille mineure, réputée pour la qualité médiocre de son patrimoine génétique : presque tous ses membres sont monstrueusement déformés. Cependant, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Un capitaine indépendant, même aussi prospère que lui, n'aura jamais les moyens de se payer un contrat avec un clan prestigieux. Certains navigateurs coûtent plus cher qu'une planète ! Les Talpenskar sont hideux et fous, mais ils ne coûtent rien. Si celui-ci vient à décéder, Anderson pourra acquérir un remplaçant pour une somme raisonnable.

 _\- Pourquoi on s'est arrêté ?_ Demande brusquement le capitaine.

Son interlocuteur lève ses yeux de dément, puis un index et marmonne :

_\- Lu... Luuuuuuu... Lumi... Lumière ! Paaaa... Partout !_

Inutile d'avoir fait des études supérieures pour comprendre, rien qu'en le regardant, qu'il n'a pas suffisamment d'intelligence pour utiliser autre chose que des mots simples. Anderson se tourne dans la direction qu'il indique. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une ouverture vers l'extérieur du vaisseau. Un homme rachitique approche. Son serviteur attitré.

_\- Mon maître est agité, capitaine._

_\- Oui, j'ai vu. Pourquoi il nous a éjecté de l'Immaterium ?_

_\- Je l'ignore, seigneur. Si vous me permettez une supposition, mon maître n'agit pas sans raison. Quelque chose perturbe sérieusement son... "sens de la navigation". Si nous éliminons le problème, notre voyage devrait pouvoir reprendre._

Le commandant en second ne dit rien. S'il ne donne pas son avis, c'est que le gaillard doit être d'accord avec la conclusion. En un sens, ça rassure. Le vaisseau n'est pas perdu dans l'espace avec un navigateur incapable de faire son travail. Le problème vient d'ailleurs et peut en conséquence être réglé avec des efforts.

_\- Titus, je veux un scanner complet de la zone. Tu me répertories le moindre machin._

_\- Oui, capitaine !_

L'homme se met au garde-à-vous et disparaît. Son supérieur tape du pied. Il hésite à sortir. Pourvu que le souci soit mineur ! Un bâtiment commercial peut se battre si nécessaire, mais quelques adversaires valent mieux d'être évités. Finalement, Anderson s'éloigne, tandis que le serviteur du navigateur fait une longue révérence. De retour sur la passerelle, il voit que son second est derrière l'officier chargé des détecteurs. Le spécialiste examine avec attention un hologramme. L'acolyte de l'Adeptus Mechanicus est aussi présent, chose extrêmement rare. Un humanoïde si lourdement mécanisé qu'il serait difficile de déterminer si le type est encore humain. Une énorme dépense, lui aussi.

Un acolyte coûte à peine moins cher qu'un navigateur, même quand il vient d'un monde-forge isolé. Seuls les technoprêtres de l'Adeptus Mechanicus sont autorisés à manipuler l'énorme machinerie du Moteur-Warp et des Générateurs de Champ de Gellar. La moindre panne et le prochain saut se transformera en condamnation à mort. Non, largement pire : mourir serait la plus agréable issue d'une catastrophe pareille !

_\- Capitaine ! Il semble y avoir une masse de nature indéfinissable en face de nous, au cœur du champ de débris._

L'intéressé empoigne ses jumelles et observe le vide au travers des vitres. Il règle ses lentilles électroniques de façon à profiter du soutien des détecteurs du vaisseau. On peut effectivement voir quelque chose d'artificiel et de monumental. Une forme indescriptible.

_\- Titus, qu'est-ce que je regarde ?_

_\- Hum... il n'y a rien dans la base de données du..._

_\- Votre base de donnée contient la description de tous les objets connus de l'humanité, capitaine._ Interrompt l'acolyte avec son timbre robotique, comme pour se justifier.

_\- Alors pourquoi celui-ci n'apparaît-il pas dedans ?_

_\- Votre commandant, avec tout mon respect, n'applique pas les méthodes appropriées pour communiquer avec l'esprit de la machine._

_\- Vraiment ? C'est possible._

Le capitaine Anderson sourit. Il apprécie de voir quelqu'un d'autre rabaisser Titus. Surtout un personnage qui, sur le papier, est considérablement plus puissant que son arrogant second. Le technoprêtre s'approche de la console, retire un câble de sa nuque et l'insère. Il chante "01000110 01001001 01001110 01000100", puis fredonne ensuite un air étrange et désagréable, avant d'enfin prononcer d'une voix synthétique féminine :

_\- Correspondance avec un bâtiment Xeno d'origine Aeldari. Modèle, Craftworld._

_\- Un craftworld ? Bon sang ! Alerte rouge, tout le monde à son poste !_

L'alarme se met en route, des officiers hurlent leurs ordres dans des communicateurs, tandis que le vaisseau change de position pour orienter ses principaux cannons vers la cible.

_\- Monsieur, si les Eldars voulaient nous anéantir, on aurait été vaporisés dès notre sortie du Warp. Je ne détecte rien de la sorte._

_\- Oui, j'avais remarqué ça, Titus. Les Eldars ne sont pas réputés pour leur caractère amical. Ma question étant : qu'est-ce que ce Craftworld fait là et pourquoi il ne réagit pas à notre présence ?_

_\- Bonne question, capitaine. Très bonne question._

* * *

_Attention! Cette œuvre de fiction n'est en aucun cas soutenue officiellement, de quelque manière que ce soit, par Games Workshop. Conformément à sa politique de confidentialité (https://www.games-workshop.com/fr-FR/Politique-de-Propri%C3%A9t%C3%A9-Intellectuelle), Games Workshop conserve l'ensemble des droits quant à sa propriété intellectuelle sur les marques et l'univers de Warhammer 40k._


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Capitaine !_

La voix, rude et mature, provient d'une porte qui mène au quartier des officiers. C'est celle d'un homme au visage sévère, expression typique de l'inquisiteur impérial. Sa carrure est monstrueuse, même sans son armure énergétique : deux mètres, un physique de culturiste et des cicatrices sur la moitié gauche de sa figure. Un Servo-crâne l'accompagne, ainsi qu'une sorte de Servitor cybernétique en or massif. Anderson peut aussi voir une paire de silhouettes, loin à l'écart, dans l'ombre. Ses "partenaires", qu'il s'avère préférable d'éviter comme la peste. Tout ce que le capitaine s'autorise à connaître à leur sujet, ce sont ces mots : Callidus et Vindicare.

 _\- La législation commerciale vous oblige à prévenir les autorités compétentes lorsque ce genre d'abomination apparaît sur vos instruments._ Ajoute-t-il en désignant l'extérieur avec son chapeau.

_\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous cacher quoi que ce soit, seigneur inquisiteur ! Nous venons de le remarquer, voilà tout. En plus, il semblerait que nos capacités à communiquer avec le reste de l'Imperium soient... compromises._

_\- Quelle bêtise d'espérer un voyage de retour tranquille. Un Craftworld ! Une foutue découverte._ Marmone-t-il.

L'inquisiteur, du nom de Marko, se rapproche et arrache un parchemin des mains du premier officier passant à sa portée. Le géant lit le document, grogne, puis se tourne vers Anderson et ordonne sur un ton cinglant :

_\- Je veux un résumé de la situation !_

_\- Très simple : nous avons été expulsés de l'Immaterium parce que notre navigateur est aveuglé par une "lumière" et assourdi par des "voix", qui semblent venir de ce monstre. Le capitaine désigne l'extérieur, sans réellement indiquer d'endroit précis._

_\- Jusque-là j'avais compris. Quoi d'autre ?_

\- Depuis l'incident, les moteurs refusent de redémarrer. Nos instruments de détection subissent des pannes à répétition. L'armement s'éteint à rythme régulier sans raison. Nous avons évidemment cherché à envoyer un message astropathique aux navires proches, afin d'obtenir du renfort, mais notre spécialiste est trop occupé à hurler qu'une main fantomatique veut lui arracher les dents.

_\- Nos psykers de bord sont indisposés. C'est noté._

_\- Indisposés ! Voilà une façon élégante de le dire ! Il a fallu attacher l'astropathe à son lit pour l'empêcher de se poignarder le crâne !_ Interrompt Titus, le second.

Le géant tourne son attention vers l'homme en uniforme blanc, lui jetant un regard qui pourrait aussi bien vouloir dire "c'est noté" que "qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le branquignole ?" Toutefois, il se contente de s'éclaircir la gorge et s'installe sur l'un des fauteuils. Anderson fait signe au technoprêtre de venir :

_\- La propulsion, des nouvelles ?_

_\- Non, capitaine. Le générateur principal fonctionne. Les convertisseurs n'ont pas d'avaries. Pourtant, toutes nos tentatives pour faire réagir le cogitator général restent vaines. L'esprit de la machine refuse de communiquer. J'ignore la source de ces problèmes._

Quiconque a travaillé suffisamment longtemps dans l'espace avouera sans hésitation que la plus terrifiante phrase qu'un technoprêtre puisse prononcer est : "j'ignore la source de ces problèmes". Anderson se tourne vers l'un de ses serviteurs, une jeune fille :

_\- Je veux voir le maître d'équipage, allez me le chercher !_

La gamine se met au garde-à-vous, avant de foncer en courant.

 _\- Quelle est la composition des forces de sécurité du vaisseau ?_ Questionne soudainement Marko.

_\- J'ai une unité complète. C'est-à-dire deux cent cinquante fantassins, huit marcheurs Sentinel, six Leman Russ, trois Wyvern et quelques véhicules de soutien. Notre équipement respecte les normes de l'Astra Militarum, mais est évidemment adapté au combat dans le vide._

_\- Des vétérans ?_

_\- Pour un vaisseau de commerce ? Bien évidemment que non ! J'ai recruté et fait entraîner ces gars du mieux possible, cependant. Ils s'en sortiraient contre la moyenne des pirates, mais n'espérez pas mener campagne avec eux._ Le géant soupire, se gratte la tête, puis continue :

_\- Je vais organiser une mission d'abordage avec mes Tempestus Scions, pour déterminer l'origine de cette "perturbation psychique" et y mettre un point final. Préparez-vous au pire._

_\- Vous voulez aborder un Craftworld Aeldari ? C'est osé._

Le capitaine Anderson se retient de dire "suicidaire". L'inquisiteur Marko a l'air d'être accompagné par une quarantaine de subordonnés, en comptant ses assistants et ses "ombres". C'est peu pour mener une opération aussi dangereuse. Le géant remarque l'expression hésitante de son interlocuteur et lui dit, presque comme pour se justifier :

_\- Voyons, ne faites pas cette tête ! Mes chances ne sont pas si mauvaises. C'est probablement d'une épave dont nous parlons. L'un des derniers bastions de l'espèce Aeldari laissé sans escorte ? Ce serait du jamais vu ! En plus, vos instruments ne hurlent pas qu'on a été pris pour cible, alors..._

_\- Je ne questionne pas vos chances, inquisiteur. J'ai peur que ce soit malheureusement notre seule option et j'aurais préféré en avoir une meilleure._

_\- Les circonstances nous laissent rarement le choix. Prions l'Empereur qu'elles redeviennent vite favorables._

_\- Prenez la navette UD-4 ! Elle est déjà prête au départ._

_\- Vous avez un transport de troupes ?_

_\- Un Taurox, oui, mais son blindage est léger._

_\- Ça fera l'affaire. Je vais me préparer._ Termine Marko en se levant. 

Il quitte la passerelle. Lorsque le géant est assez loin, Anderson ronchonne :

_\- Bon sang... prions surtout qu'il n'aggrave pas la situation !_

La jeune fille réapparaît, accompagnée d'un homme âgé couvert d'implants mécaniques. 

_\- Vous vouliez me voir, capitaine ?_ Demande-t-il avec une voix douce et rassurante.

_\- Comment se porte le moral de mon équipage ?_

_\- Dans l'immédiat ? Rien à signaler. Les matelots et moi-même nous doutons que quelque chose cloche, mais mes gars contrôlent les rumeurs. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ?_

_\- Notre invité, l'inquisiteur, a une mission secrète à accomplir dans ce secteur. Informez l'équipage, mais ne répondez pas aux questions. Vous savez à quel point ces gens-là sont tatillons sur la discrétion._

_\- Ce sera fait !_

Le maître d'équipage sourit amicalement. Un rictus fatigué. On voit que le gaillard ne croît absolument pas à cette explication. Une vie entière sur un bâtiment long-courrier donne assez d'expérience pour détecter les mensonges, ainsi que suffisamment de jugement pour ne pas en discuter.

_\- Je peux faire autre chose ?_

_\- Je veux un rapport détaillé sur le moral du personnel, heure par heure ! Si vous perdez le contrôle d'une rumeur, informez-moi immédiatement ! Préparez nos soldats à un éventuel abordage, par sécurité ! Ah, et chargez Garbage Bin à bord de la navette UD-4 ! Notre invité a besoin du Taurox._

_\- J'espère qu'il ne compte pas sur son blindage, ce serait..._ L'homme préfère ne pas finir cette phrase et se contente de terminer par :

_\- Oui, capitaine._

_\- Parfait, retournez à votre poste !_

Il salut puis s'en va, laissant la jeune fille seule. Elle reste debout en silence comme une statue. Son unique fonction est de transmettre des ordres sans passer par un Vox-caster. Quand le réseau interne tombe en rade, chose qui se produit malheureusement assez souvent, un groupe d'orphelins part ramper dans les canalisations pour servir de messagers. Les gamins qui se cherchent désespérément un moyen de subsistance se comptent par milliards dans ce secteur de la galaxie.

Ceux qui travaillent sous le commandement d'Anderson n'ont pas à se plaindre. Contrairement à de nombreux capitaines, il n'embauche jamais de condamnés ni d'esclaves. Ses matelots profitent d'une rémunération plutôt convenable. Si vous êtes compétent, c'est la garantie d'un boulot confortable à vie. Les vaisseaux impériaux sont tellement monumentaux qu'ils ont plus en commun avec des baronnies qu'avec un véhicule spatial. Une seigneurie itinérante dont le capitaine est l'unique sire. 

Comme dans n'importe quelle société, la qualité de vie dépend de ceux qui ont le pouvoir. L'Anderson's Pride est agréable à vivre, même s'il accuse son âge. Une preuve que, malgré un côté soupe-au-lait, vulgaire, sévère et radin, le propriétaire tient à la santé de l'équipage. Les coursives sont recouvertes de végétation et donnent la sensation d'être des plaines verdoyantes. Plusieurs magnifiques villages ont été construits et sont éclairés d'une lumière artificielle, qui se coupe automatiquement de nuit. On se croirait sur la surface d'une planète agricole.

L'homme fait signe au technoprêtre d'approcher à nouveau. Le spécialiste arrive en grinçant. Anderson s'enquiert, sèchement :

_\- Est-ce que nos propulseurs de manœuvre sont encore opérationnels ?_

_\- Oui. Néanmoins, impossible de savoir s'il serait raisonnable de s'en servir ou non._

_\- Peu importe, on ne peut pas rester là. On va glisser vers ces débris, réduire nos émissions d'énergie et se faire passer pour l'un d'entre-eux. Est-ce que la procédure est réaliste dans notre état ?_

_\- Théoriquement._

_\- Manœuvrier !_ S'exclame Anderson en direction d'un adolescent roux.

 _\- Oui, capitaine ?_ Réagit le jeune homme.

_\- Vous allez nous propulser vers les débris et immobiliser mon vaisseau au plus près, en utilisant uniquement la propulsion de manoeuvre et d'étrave. Inutile d'entrer à l'intérieur du champ, nous installer sur le côté suffira._

_\- À vos ordres !_

Les officiers se remettent à leur poste. Le bâtiment tremble et bouge péniblement jusqu'à destination. Ce voyage est relativement rapide, mais très inconfortable. Les vibrations de la coque émettent un bruit infernal. Le navigateur recommence à crier.

 _\- Bordel de... silence, foutu débile !_ Hurle Anderson.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, ils arrivent dans un cimetière rempli d'ossements aux formes étranges. Ce sont des navires Aeldari ! Certainement l'escorte du Craftworld. Ce qu'il en reste, plutôt. Difficile de dire ce qui a dévasté cette flotte. On jurerait qu'ils se sont entre-tués. L'appareil se positionne devant l'un des gros fragments, tandis que le technoprêtre s'affaire à éteindre les systèmes. Reste à espérer que personne ne remarquera leur présence avant que l'inquisiteur ne réussisse sa mission... ou que quelqu'un propose une idée plus intelligente pour quitter cet endroit.


End file.
